Pay Back's A Boyfriend?
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Zero feels guilty for taking Kaname's blood,but when Kaname tells Zero what he wants as retribution they both discover feelings they never knew they had for eachother. ZeroXKaname Please read! Lemony Goodness!


**Warning:yaoi, boyxboy, and rough play**

**You've been warned all others enjoy!**

Pay Back

It had been three months since zero had taken blood from Kaname. Ever since the hunter has felt like he owed the pureblood for what he'd done and he couldn't get it out of his head. '_I hate vampires so why do I feel so damn guilty about what I did'_he thought to himself as he walked down the dark hallway of the moon dorm. His foot steps seemed to get louder and louder as he approached the big, old styled, wooden door that lead to Kuran's room. Zero looked around to make sure there weren't any night class students who might see, but luckily they were all in class at the moment. _'Kaname must be ditching'_he thought as he could sense the pureblood on the other side of the door. He sucked in a deep breathe before grabbing the door knob.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a bead headed, sleepy eyed Kaname. The pureblood gave a look of confusion to the hunter "Kiryu?". Zero suddenly wanted to run and hope to God that Kuran thought it was a dream, but decided that the pureblood was too smart for that and stayed instead.

"Can I come in ?" he asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Kaname simply nodded as he rubbed his still sleep filled eyes. Zero cautiously entered the dimly lit room with Kaname closing the door behind him. Hearing the click of the lock Zero turned around and noticed that the pureblood was wearing a silky, purple sleep shirt with all of the buttons undone and a pair of white jeans that rode low on his hips. The hunter tried to hide the blush that was crawling up his cheeks as he thought _'Why is this turning me on?'_.

Kaname walked over to sit on his favorite velvet, red sofa.

"What is it that you need Zero?" he spoke in his normal refined voice.

The hunter snapped out of his sudden arousment and went over to sit on the edge of the wooden desk next to the sofa. "I owe you so I need to know what you want", he said consentrating intensley on the floor.

The pureblood lifted a slim brow in confusion as he looked at the hunter.

"Owe me for what?", he asked.

"For drinking your blood!", yelled the hunter as if it was obviouse.

Kaname's eyes suddenly narrowed as he focussed on the boy.

"So I can ask a favor of you?", he said in a lusty whisper with a hint of curiosity.

Zero's body shivered with the sudden change in the pureblood's tone.

"Yeah,a-anything you want, j-just name it", stutered the hunter as he began to think that this was a bad idea.

A smirk plastered itself across Kaname's face. The pureblood got up and walked over to were the lilac eyed boy was sitting on the desk. He slowly placed his hands on both sides of the hunter's body. A deep red blush tinted Zero's face.

"I want you to have a rough and dirty sexcapade with me", said Kaname staring lustfully into Zero's wide eyes. Zero nearly choked on his own breathe as he carefully repeated Kuran's words in his head.

"Wh...why?", stutered the backed away from the disturbed boy and went back to sitting on his large sofa.

"Because I like it rough", he said in a smooth tone.

Finally getting his nerve back Zero walked over and sat down next to the pureblood.

"Why me?", he said in a quiet voice.

"Because you can defy me Zero", said Kaname silently scanning over the teens body. "What do you mean?", asked the hunter.

"You see Zero, I may be a vampire, but even I have fetishes that I want to act out. You should also know that since I'm a pureblood that not a single vampire in the world would even dare to make me be the uke or suck their cock. So to feed my fetish, my dear Zero, I need someone who won't hesitate to pull my hair, slap my ass, and fuck me until I can't stand",the pureblood explained all the while enjoying the blush on the teens cheeks.

Zero was getting hot just from listening to all the dirty things that Kaname wanted.

_'Calm down! If you're really gonna do this be subtle. Act like you don't want it.'_ he thought to himself knowing that his body was betraying him.

Kaname suddenly noticed a thin sheet of sweat beginning to coat Zero's pale skin and got an idea when he also noticed the bulge in the hunter's black trousers.

"Of course, you'll get pleasure out of this too", he said as he began to unbutton the teens pants.

Zero's eyes got wider and wider as he felt his erect member be pulled out of his pants by the noble. Kaname licked his lips at the size of it thinking _'I figured he'd be big, but this is just to good to be true'_.

Feeling nothing but cool air on his penis the hunter looked down worried hi'd upset the pureblood, but got a little smirk from Kaname.

"Your's is just the way I like them . . .", he whispered huskily as he flicked his tongue out to catch a drop of precum off the tip". . . big and hard".

The silver haired teen gasped as he felt his pants and boxers be ripped off of him. He could feel the hot heat of the pureblood's mouth bigin to wrapp around his throbbing length.

"Wait!"

Kaname paused at the sudden comand and looked up in confusion before his face was roughly grabbed and yanked up so that he was eye to eye with Zero. "You're going to be the bitch here", said Zero as he picked the pureblood up and carried him bridal style to the desk chair.

Zero placed Kaname standing in front of the chair. "Strip", he ordered taking off his own shirt.

Kaname removed every piece of clothing until he was standing there butt naked with a slight blush on his cheeks. The hunter took a second to marvel at the milky skin that was now his for the taking. He still couldn't think of what was driving him to do this. _'Love maybe?' _he questioned himself.

Zero walked towards the pureblood until thier cocks were rubbing against each other.

"Aaah, Zero don't you even think about leaving me like this", Kaname moaned out hoping that the hunter wouldn't tease him and then leave him.

"Don't worry you little whore, i'll give you what you want",Zero whispered before suddenly crashing his lips against Kuran's.

He began to run his tongue over Kaname's bottom lip asking for entrance witch the pureblood denied him. An irritated growl hummed in the hunter's throat as he roughly yanked Kaname's naked body tighter against his. Kaname let out a load moan as he felt heated flesh against heated flesh. Zero took this opportunity to quickly delve his tongue into the pureblood's mouth.

Zero couldn't believe how good Kaname tasted. He was quickly becoming addicted to the unique, fruity flavor of the pureblood currently reziding in his arms and loving every little tingle it put on his tongue.

Kaname moaned into the kiss and his eyes fluttered shut as he thought of all the places that the hunter's tongue was touching.

_'Oh god ! Is . . . is he . . . licking the back of my throat ?'_ he was loving every bit of lavishing that the hunter was giving him.

Zero's tongue began to play with Kaname's, sucking it, licking it, nipping at it. All of this was driving the pureblood crazy. Finally they broke apart for air with a string of saliva still connecting thier tongues.

Kaname's cheeks were now a dusty pink and his russet eyes were glazed over with lust turning them a deep whine red. Zero's eyes were now those of a predator as he looked over the vampire's lithe body noticing Kuran's erection standing tall.

"Sit," he ordered pointing to the desk chair behind the pureblood. Kaname did as he was told and shivered a little as his bare flesh touched the cold leather of the chair. "Do you have any sex toys ?" asked the hunter as he drank in the sight before him.

The pureblood shifted nervousely before answering "Bottom left droor." Zero turned to the desk, pulled out the droor, and began digging through all the different dildos, vibraters, and cock rings._'Damn, when he fucks himself he must really fuck himself good'_ thought the teen as he continued to dig. Kaname's blush grew darker as he watched the hunter dig through his _'collection'_. Then Zero began pulling a few things out. Kaname's eyes went wide as he saw a big blue dildo, a pink cock ring, and a purple bottle of lube be layed out on the desk beside him. His anxouse eyes followed the teen's every movement as Zero slammed the droor shut and walked over to the pile of discarded clothes.

He came back with two ties in his hand. "Spread your legs and put your ankles on the chair arms", he ordered.

Spreading his legs as far as they'd go Kaname bit his lip as he brought his ankles to rest on the chair arms. Zero quickly tied the pureblood's legs to the chair and then stepped back to admire his work. The hunter also decided to tie the pureblood's rist behind his back.

Kaname felt so vulnerable with his most private parts being splayed out for someone else, but he found himself getting extremely hard from it.

Zero stared at the pureblood's twiching hole and licked his lips. _'Had the pureblood always looked this...fuckable ?'_

He reached for the pink cock ring. "Zero...remember...I want it rough," said Kuran as he watched the hunter kneel between his spread legs with a lustful glimmer in his amethyst eyes.

He carefully attached the cock ring around the base of Kaname's throbing erection earning a little whimper.

"Oh god!",Kaname could feel himself getting hot as Zero's head suddenly dipped down and he felt a wet tongue licking at his entrance."Look how wet your little hole is," Zero chuckled darkly.

He began to force his tongue in to the tight virgin opening and started to lick the velvety walls of flesh making Kaname mewl pureblood was writhing, sweating, and drooling in complete exstacy from the vicious tonguing he was getting.

"Ah!. . .yes oh!. . .yeah baby more!",Kuran gasped desperately trying to buck his hips to impale himself further on the hunter's the deliciouse pleasure stopped making Kaname whimper in disapointment as Zero roughly untied his binds."I thought you. . .," Kaname didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he was dragged to the sofa by his hair. Zero sat on the red, velvet material and forced the pureblood to his knees on the floor in front of him. Kaname was suddenly face to face with the hunter's fully erect looked up at Zero only to be told one thing "Suck,".

The pureblood had no time to object before the silver haired teen thrusted his shaft into Kaname's hot mouth.

After adjusting to the hunter's size Kaname began to lick and suck Zero's penis loving the slightly salty taste of his precum and the beautiful sounds he was getting out of Zero.

Seeing that Kaname was getting cocky the hunter jerked the purebloods mouth away from his member with a pop. "Don't think that just because you're good at giving head that you're not a little whore,"he explained as he walked over to the desk grabbing the dildo and the bottle of lube.

Kaname's eyes went wide with curiosity as Zero walked over and threw the dildo to him."Now fuck yourself while I get ready".

The pureblood began to slowly push the dildo in and out of his anus until his pace got faster and faster. Soon enough he was bouncing up and down on the toy, but he knew his climax wouldn't come until Zero took the cock ring off. Although he was actualy enjoying that little throb of pain in his the hunter was lathering his erection with the purple lube while whatching the pureblood fuck himself into oblivion.

Finally Zero couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to thrust into Kaname and make him cum hard."Pull it out and come here," he ordered patting the desk with his hand.

Kaname did as he was told, taking the dildo out and walking over to the hunter. Before he could blink he was bent over the desk with ass presented to Zero. The hunter grabbed Kaname's hips with brusing force and slammed his cock into the pureblood's anus.

Kaname screamed in pain, loving the slight sting as Zero started rocking into him at a brutal pace. The pureblood started to moan as the pleasure took over.

"Ooh. . .Zeeerrooo. . .yeah. .please harder!", Kaname loved the way that Zero was making him feel. Filthy and slutty, but at the same time sexy and loved. For the first time in a while he was happy. He would tell Zero how he felt later. For now he wanted to enjoy this rough pleasure as much as he could incase Zero didn't love him after this.

Zero began to thrust in faster and harder until "Ooooh! Fuck!". He'd hit Kaname's prostate dead on causing Kaname to see stars.

The desk started to rock and creek as Zero pounded harder into pureblood knew that they wouldn't last much longer he thought it'd be fun to provoke the hunter a little more.

He put his hand on the back of Zero's head and pulled his face close to his. "I've . .such a naughty little whore. ah. .punish me Zero," he moaned as Zero humped him harder until Kaname's body was making loud banging sounds against the desk.

A smirk grew on the hunter's face and he gave Kaname's ass a hard slap."Aah! MORE!", he screamed not caring if anyone heard. Kaname loved his spanking, but he needed to cum so he came up with a plan to get Zero to take this damn cock ring off.

"Take this. .ah. .off so I. .oh god. .can cum for you baby," he said taking one of Zero's hands off his hips and leading it to his cock.

Zero got the message and slipped the cock ring off of the pureblood's swolen member."Oh thank god. .Aaah!", just as the pureblood felt the pressure on his cock dissappear he felt his hair being pulled until his ear was next to Zero's lips.

"Cum. For. Me.", Zero groweled punctuating every word with a hard thrust. A few more minutes of slapping flesh and Kaname couldn't hold on ant longer.

"Zeeeerooo!. . .cum. .inside. .pleease!", Kaname came hard shooting his white, sticky substance across the desk and onto his stomache. Two more thrusts and Zero filled Kaname with his warm seed.

The room was now quiet and smelled of sweat and sex. Coming down from their high Zero pulled Kaname into his lap as he sat back in the desk chair.

"Zero what did you come here for again ?",said the pureblood hoping that this little 'experience' had changed Zero's mind about him.

"Pay back",Zero said bluntly.

The pureblood dropped his hopeful look and the hunter noticed the subtle change.

"but now that you're my little uke I guess I'll be dropping by more often," he said seeing a smile appear on Kaname's face.

"Really?"

"If you want"

"Yes! Yes I want to! Oh! I love you. .huh!. .", he said covering his mouth after the last statement.

Zero gave him a warm smile and brought him into a loving hug.

"I love you too,"

They were able to make it to the sofa before falling asleep in their new lover's arms.

(((((((((((((((((((...)))))))))))))))))

**In the next room**

"It's about time those to got together. The way they denied it got on my nerves,"said Shiki.

"Aaah, but we were like that at first too,and now that there together you know what comes next," giggled Ichijo.

"Yeah it means we'll be getting a show every night,"Shiki sighed.

Ichijo smiled and then started shifting on his side of the bed. Shiki felt the movement and turned towards his lover to see what he was up to. His face turned red at what he saw.

"All those noises got me horny so hurry up and fuck me, okay?," Ichijo was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and he was spreading his butt cheeks for his boy friend.

**You can guess what came next**

"Ooooh! Shiki harder. . .fuck me good baby! Aah!," Ichijo moaned as he was pounded into the matress.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((...))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What was that?" asked Zero sleepily.

"It's just Ichijo and Shiki,"answered Kaname as he absent mindedly rubbed Zero's chest.

"I knew those two were together," said Zero.

"You know the're really kinky. We could have a foursome sometime if you'd like," said Kaname as he snuggled closer to **his** hunter.

"Sounds hot," said Zero as he drifted back to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((...))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**Hope You Liked It**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
